


Twisted Love

by ThatRandomUSERname22



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper always gets killed, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, This is pretty gross, even for me, metions of necrophillia, metions of rape, why am I so messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomUSERname22/pseuds/ThatRandomUSERname22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher just wants to take Dippers neck and snap it like the little Pine Tree he is.<br/>In which I wrote after randomly listening to A little Peice of Heaven and things. This story is a different kind of story I write and stuff. Yeah...if you haven't noticed, I love killing that little Pine Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Love

**Author's Note:**

> This has mentions of rape, necrophillia, canabilism, and psycho Bill. It's really quite beautiful. (Please help me...I love hurting that cute innocent child.)

I've been watching that kid for many weeks.

Wanting nothing more than to take that beautiful neck of his and snap it like a twig.

I need to decide what to do.

How should I make him mine?

Never had I wanted someone to feel as much pain as that damn Pine Tree. 

How I want to rip him apart molecule by molecule.

Hear his beautiful agonizing screams as I enjoy thrusting in and out of him, making him completely mine.

How badly I live too see his Crimson blood all over my body as he struggles with his final breathe.

Oh how beautiful his corpse will be.

Drained completely of all life.

Oh the struggles I have deciding what do do with your lifeless body.

I can always throw you in the freezer and savor you for later. 

Oh Pine Tree how I love how easy it is to thrust my self inside you. 

Oh my little sapling, how wonderful it feels to tear you apart from the inside out. 

I've longed for this day the moment I set my eye on you.

You should have never left my side when you become my puppet, now look at you my tree. 

Thrown in a freezer, ripped apart, so beautifully broken and ripped apart.

My little Pine Tree how much I love you. 

For as long as I have your delicious body.

**Author's Note:**

> Well my first time writing something in a different thing or another, whatever it's called. Anyways...I'm gonna go and pray to the lord that I don't get thrown into a psyche ward.


End file.
